


Steal Me

by Amymel86



Series: Jonsa Drabble Fest March 2018 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon left castle black after coming back to life, Jonsa Drabble Fest, canon AU, don't ask me, idek, sansa never left kl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: “I’m not interested,” Jon grunts through grinding teeth.“Trust me, you will be.”





	Steal Me

**Author's Note:**

> Jonsa Drabble Fest - Day 5 - Steal Me

Jon strides _-no, prowls_ \- the length of the cabin in this damn boat that Davos has secured for them, the constant gentle rocking beneath his boots making him feel as out of sorts as he had when he’d scaled The Wall itself. _“Stay here,”_ the Onion Knight had instructed, _“sailors and fishermen can have lips as loose as washer-women, it wouldn’t do for too many of ‘em to see the Lord Commander strutting around on deck.”_

 _Lord Commander,_ Jon snorts to himself. He’d pledged his life to the watch and the watch had seen to it that his last day had come and gone. Not everyone believed that he’d risen beyond that last day, to see days beyond it. Not everyone was happy of him leavin’.

 _Well fuck ‘em then,_ he tells himself with only a faint tinge of regret. _Thank the Gods for Davos_ – a smuggler, through and through. Stealing him away in the night before some of his angry men got wind of him leavin’ and see to it that he met with his last day… _again_.

He can hear the laughing of gulls overhead. Davos had said they’d land in King’s Landing before setting off again to even warmer climes. _King’s Landing, where father met his end, where Arya was last seen alive, where Sansa is still in the clutches of beastly lions._ Jon’s hands form tight fists as he stops dead in the middle of the cabin floor. He _has to_ get off this boat. He _has to_ try and do _something_ to get her out. Get her free from the lion’s jaws.

Davos won’t like it. In fact, Jon suspects he’ll try to stop Jon from even leaving this ship. Well Davos and anyone else can _hang_ if they think Jon’s not going to _try._

A day later and Jon’s told that they’ve docked. He gathers what little possessions he still has and makes to leave as swiftly as he can.

“Oh no you don’t” comes the gentle palm upon his chest, “there’s something you’ll want to see in the cargo hold first.”

“I’m not interested,” Jon grunts through grinding teeth.

“Trust me, _you will be_.”

Jon reluctantly follows Davos down to the cargo hold, feeling irritated as he watches the man take a bar to the large crate before them. _I have no interest in livestock_ , Jon grouses internally as he notes the air holes all around the box.

What tumbles out however, is not a fat pig or a cluck of chickens, but a mass of auburn hair and a blue-grey night-robe with impeccable snowflake stitching.

Once she rises, Jon holds Sansa so tightly, he thinks she may have struggled to breathe.

“Told you I was good at smuggling,” Davos grinned before regretfully explaining that she would have to hide in the crate for the entire journey.

It only takes one panicked look from Sansa and Jon is climbing into the box too. He intends to never be parted from her again.


End file.
